Anything but ordinary
by lily-petal
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Kagomes on her way to hte village when she decides to sing and dance but what she dosent know is inuyasha's watching her.


Here's a one shot I just felt like writing all the sudden. (Don't worry I haven't forgotten about slave holder either.)

Disclaimer: I OWN (a bunch of lawyers pop up)...nothing?!........heheheee !!!!GULP!!!!!!!!

_**Anything but ordinary**._

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome skipped along the worn path leading to the village. Her walkman cd player hooked to her skirt the head phone on her ears and 'Avil Lavinege' blasting in her ears.

Just as she came to a clearing 'Anything but ordinary' came on and she couldn't help but stop and start to move her body to the rhythm.

'What the hell is doing?!' Inuyasha thought from his perch in a tree. He had followed her from the well, hidden in the tree tops just watching her. 'And what the heck is that thing on her head and the other thing on her skirt and that noise?'

His thoughts were cut off as Kagome started to sing her perfect soprano voice drifting up to him.

_**Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive**_

"What the…" He whispered as 'I don't think she's weird.'

_**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

He watched as her hips moved back and forth while her hands came up to her neck and up to her hair pulling it up with her hands and then she dropped her hands letting her hair go tumbling down her back and moving her hips to a slower movements

_**To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive**_

Inuyasha watched with a puzzled expression as she giggled slightly and twirled around raising her hands above her head and crossing them at the wrist. Once again moving her hips to the beat.

_**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.**_

'She looks so happy when she's dancing but what's this song about I can't figure it out.' Inuyasha thought as he unconsciously leaned forward to see Kagome better.

_**Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away**_

'So she's saying that she wants to live life and do more than a normal person? Aaaaa, my brains starting to hurt from thinking to hard.' Inuyasha thought rubbing his head.

_**Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby**_

She suddenly stopped moving and lifted her hands to her neck with her eyes closed singing that part of the song.

_**Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

Her eyes sprang open as she started moving her hips again and as she slid her hands down her body.

_**Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**_

"Whew after that I need to sit BAM down…?" Kagome turned around to see a flattened Inuyasha on the ground. "Gomen Inuyasha I didn't know you were there, HEY JUST HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" Her cheeks turned red at the thought of him seeing her dance and sing.

"Long enough to see you prancing around, and squealing like a pig!" A dirty and irritated Inuyasha said peeling him self off the ground.

"WHAT!! I do NOT squeal!"

"You're right you don't, that's an insult to pigs you more or less screech."

"SIT SIT SIT" Kagome said tears starting to prick at the back of her eyes, so that's how she really sounded. Inuyasha instantly smelled her tears and jumped up.

"Ah come on Kagome don't cry I was just joking, you sing really good" 'please stop crying' he added to himself. If there was one thing he couldn't take it was when Kagome cried.

"Really?" Kagome asked brushing a few tears away.

"Really, and your dancing ain't bad either." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

All the sudden Kagome lunged herself at Inuyasha hugging him tightly and burying her head into his haori, "Thank you so much Inuyasha." She said then jumped up and started skipping to the village again leaving behind a very embarrassed and _very _confused Inuyasha.

"Women and their DAMN mood swings"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**END**44444444444444444444444444444444444444


End file.
